


Rebirth (titre provisoire)

by Loukas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukas/pseuds/Loukas
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après la destruction de l'Académie ? Comment les survivants vont-ils refaire leur vie ? Comment et pourquoi ont-ils décidé de participer à ce jeu meurtrier ?(En pause pour l'instant, je dois réécrire certains passages :') )





	1. Chapter 1

"Ça y est ! Nous sommes enfin libres !"

Ce furent les pensées de Shuichi quand il sortit du bunker après la destruction de l'école par K1-BO. Maki et Himiko le suivirent prudemment. Le monde les attendait, et ils pourraient enfin le changer. Même si cela était difficile, le sacrifice de leurs camarades n'avait pas été vain.

Shuichi regarda les deux autres survivantes "Maki, Himiko. Allons-y, sortons de cet enfer une bonne fois pour toute..."

Himiko acquiesça, mais Maki était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, Kaito Momota. Shuichi comprenait sa souffrance. Lui aussi avait perdu un être cher, la douce Kaede Akamatsu.

"Maki... Tout va bien...?" Demanda Shuichi, inquiet.

Maki le regarda longuement, les yeux emplis d'un immense chagrin. "Oui, commencez à partir sans moi, je vous rejoindrai..."

Shuichi n'osa pas lui parler plus. Elle avait besoin de faire son deuil. Tout comme lui. Tout comme Himiko.

L'Ultime Détective retourna auprès de l'Ultime Magicienne. Tous deux commencèrent à se diriger vers le trou béant qui les mènerait à la liberté. Maki les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois arrivés devant la sortie créée par K1-BO, Shuichi inspira profondément.

Himiko le regarda. "Tu es prêt, Shuichi ?"

"Oui.... " Le détective regarda l'Ultime Assassin. "Et toi Maki...?"

Maki le fixa un instant avec ses yeux pourpres, puis esquissa un sourire. "Oui Shuichi..."

Les trois survivants se tenaient alors les mains et avancèrent tous ensemble vers le monde qui s'ouvrait à eux. Soudain, au moment de dépasser la sortie, Himiko commença à se sentir mal. Shuichi s'inquiéta avant de ressentir les mêmes effets. Ce fut de même pour Maki.

Ce fut le _blackout_.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était dans une pièce blanche, immaculée, attaché à un siège. Il observa la pièce. Il y avait d'autres sièges, dont deux auxquels étaient attachées Himiko et Maki. Elles se réveillèrent aussi.

La magicienne paniqua. "O.. Où est ce qu'on est...?!!"

Shuichi était inquiet. Où étaient-ils? Pourquoi étaient-ils attachés ? Qu'est ce qu'on avait pu faire ? Voire même, qu'est ce qu'on allait leur faire…?

Soudain, des hommes en combinaison entrèrent dans la pièce. Shuichi fut envahi par la peur. Les hommes s'approchèrent d'Himiko, qui hurlait. Maki essaya de se détacher pour la sauver.

Shuichi hurla de rage. "Ne vous approchez pas d'elles !!!".

Un des hommes se retourna vers le détective. "Calmez-vous jeunes gens ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, laissez nous juste terminer ce que nous avons à faire. "

À peine Shuichi eut le temps de lui répondre que l'homme vint le détacher. "Suivez-nous."

Shuichi était dans l'incompréhension la plus complète. Les filles furent détachées elles aussi. Maki décocha un regard noir, empli de méfiance vis-à-vis de ces inconnus qui semblaient cacher des choses.

Les survivants suivirent les mystérieux hommes. "Asseyez-vous ici en attendant. Le professeur va vous recevoir."

Shuichi, Himiko et Maki obéirent. Shuichi observa la salle. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, un mobilier simple, des murs vierges.

Maki le regarda. "Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien nous vouloir à ton avis...?"

Le détective réfléchit un instant. "J'ai plusieurs hypothèses. Soit nous avons été capturés après notre sortie de l'Académie. Soit, nous sommes toujours dans l'Académie.... Ou bien..."

Himiko, tremblante, regarda ses pieds. "Tu veux dire quoi.....?"

Shuichi prit son inspiration. "Ou bien, nous avons toujours été ici..."

Maki le dévisageait. "Comment cela peut être possible...?"

Le détective hocha la tête. "Je ne sais pas encore, il faudrait que je trouve plusieurs indices pour..."

Shuichi coupa sa phrase lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

Un homme, assez âgé, s'approcha des survivants en souriant. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre en pleine réflexion monsieur Saihara, l'Ultime Détective."

Shuichi le regarda avec étonnement. "Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?!"

Le vieil homme continua de lui sourire. "On dirait que vous avez tout oublié du temps avant l'expérience. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous rappellerez de tout dans quelques jours."

Shuichi, Himiko et Maki se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire. "Pauvres enfants, vous ne comprenez rien pas vrai ? Je vais vous expliquer. Mais avant, suivez-moi, vous avez de la visite."

Les trois survivants se regardèrent à nouveau avant de suivre le vieillard avec méfiance. Suivant le mystérieux vieil homme, Shuichi, Himiko et Maki se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, ressemblant à un immense salon.

Le vieillard leur fit signe de s'assoir. "Je reviens vite, le temps d'aller prévenir ceux qui souhaitent vous voir."

Après son départ, les trois survivants se consultèrent.

Maki prit la parole "Cet homme est bizarre. S'il vous fait quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas à le..."

Himiko la calma rapidement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Maki... Il ne nous fera rien... Enfin... J'espère..."

Le détective observa cette nouvelle pièce. "Cet endroit ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose...?"

Les filles hochèrent la tête. La magicienne observa rapidement les lieux "C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici..."

Maki secoua la tête "C'est à ne plus rien comprendre... Vous pensez que Tsumugi est derrière tout ça ?"

Himiko répondit vivement "Je croyais qu'elle était morte lorsque K1-BO à détruit l'Académie !"

Shuichi posa sa main sur son menton, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il enquêtait. "Peut-être qu'elle est encore en vie... Nous ne l'avons pas vu mourir de nos propres yeux..."

Himiko eut les larmes aux yeux. "Ce cauchemar ne prendra donc jamais fin...."

Shuichi et Maki la prirent dans leurs bras, pour la rassurer mais aussi pour se rassurer eux-mêmes. Maki se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

"Où tu vas Maki ?!" S'affola Shuichi.

L'assassin le regarda, l'air ténébreux. "Je vais aller m'occuper de Tsumugi, immédiatement..."

Shuichi commença à se précipiter vers elle. Mais c'était trop tard, Maki était trop proche de la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Maki se figea. "I... impossible..."


End file.
